<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DarkBlueKiss】三千强弩射潮低_PK同人 by bashudechabei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612362">【DarkBlueKiss】三千强弩射潮低_PK同人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashudechabei/pseuds/bashudechabei'>bashudechabei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>darkbluekiss, 深蓝之吻 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashudechabei/pseuds/bashudechabei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete/Kao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DarkBlueKiss】三千强弩射潮低_PK同人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7952031">#误删回传。</p><p>#故事（车）发生在原剧12集的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ONE</strong>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“额？？没有了吗…”kao伸长胳膊往抽屉深处来回捞了捞，一无所获，“不应该呀，”他嘀咕着又扭到另一边翻腾着，余光里pete一脸怠慢，kao狐疑地盯住他，“hey pete你是不是背着我用掉了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗷什么鬼啊，背着你我怎么用！”pete挥开kao在他鼻子前晃动的手指。他趴在床沿在床垫下摸索一阵却无功而返，不禁失望地撇嘴，“都怪你，要不是你忙着大发慈悲渡魔成佛，我早就发现没有了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">懒在枕头上的Kao眼神一飘想了想pete说的话，“哎就早晚都是没有，有差别吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“当然有差别了，一星期两次，一个月零次，找不到的心情能一样吗？”pete盘起腿腰杆挺得直直的，被灯光拉长的巨大的影子笼罩着懒洋洋的kao，更显得他气势汹汹，“我现在很焦虑。”抱着胸的pete懊恼地瞪着身侧的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao努力忍住笑意，可是pete气鼓鼓的样子不断令他想到吃不着蜂蜜的维尼熊，就在快要绷不住的时候，他用膝盖撞了下Pete的大腿，软声建议到，“不然我们现在去买他三盒回来？别焦虑喔，有了气球很快就能吃到蜂蜜了维尼。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“这就是你想到的，气球？现在去买？”Pete忍俊不禁地指指自己又指向同样脱的只剩内裤的kao，“再说三盒怎么够，起码得一箱。”说完又恢复了先前那副臭屁的模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">啊，kao倒吸了口气，他可是为了讨好故意多说了一盒，谁知还是低估了这只无法无天的饕餮，“蛤一箱？你是没地方实习准备去走私吗？”你知道一箱是什么概念吗小伙纸？最后那句话kao忍住了，怕万一真给学渣脑回路的Pete掰出个充满感性的‘概念’。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“谁说我没地方实习，难道我没告诉你……”Pete说到半道忽然停住了，他手脚并用爬到kao身上，脸上洋溢着灵机一动的谄媚，“嗷那就……走私……咯~”Pete捏住kao温软的腰滑动着，他那坚实而有力的手如同船锚，应声沉入隐秘之处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“哦噫我是这个意思吗？”感受到尾椎传来异物入侵的讯号，kao立即扭动屁股将其坐住，“一箱那么多会过期的…”他以手顶住Pete不断欺压过来的胸膛，眼神飘来飘去，慌慌张张地说到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“——kao，我是谁？”Pete单手捧住kao热乎乎的脸蛋，示意他看着自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“……”对于突然转变的话题kao有些迷惑，但跟随着Pete沈稳的声音，他的迷惑还未成形就已经烟消云散了。kao定定地凝视着Pete，逆光下他的脸浸没在阴影中，然而那双倒影着所爱之人的眼睛却如同灯塔般灿亮，kao一时眷歆，推拒的手不觉变为攀附，“my boyfriend.”他殷切地答到，“Pete。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">这声饱含厚谊的呼唤令Pete心旌摇荡，眼中的kao更加妍茂无度，甚至觉得这颗钻石正因为寄情于他才如此璀璨夺目。抱歉，此刻Pete无法不居功自傲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“所以…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete说话间展现的狡黠令kao逐渐有所预测，他想，或许pete是准备进行某种推心置腹的吐露，虽然他们之间不差情话，但那件事后pete对此尤其热衷，他已经听得溢出来并且也能张口就来。恐怕说完就要去买了，事件期内以pete淘气？和勇敢？的美好品质十有八九会连哄带唬地拉着他一起去。在救世主善举的余焰还未冷却前，kao有责任并且心甘情愿地愿意做任何事；但任何情况下的任何都是带引号的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">一起去是不可能一起去的，这辈子都不可能一起去的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“唉……”kao扶着膝盖，装作很难受似的皱着脸，“就我的腿好像没知觉了。”他揉捏着腿肚子，打算先发制人，“你怕是胖了吧！”揪了揪pete嘟囔着的脸颊，kao郑重其事地说：“才两分钟就把我的腿坐麻了，pete你应该多出去运动运动。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“瞎说什么，我洗澡前称过还瘦了3.14159~265358…”pete侧身搂着kao滚了半圈，牵着他的手拍了拍瘪瘪的肚子，跟着继续碎碎念——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“…9~79~323…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“84626433…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“8327…9~”每念到一个9字Pete就歪头暗戳戳地瞄一眼kao。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“502…8…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“哎咦…”被cue得满头黑线的kao扑腾过去，朝着pete的痒痒肉一顿操作，“好玩吗！好玩是不是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“8……欸！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“昂还来~”kao灵活的手像条小鱼一样在pete的咯吱窝里摆着尾巴，“Stop it, bad friend！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗬哈哈~”pete一边扭躲一边笑个不停，“4……哈哈……”背诵还在继续，他显然是不打算听话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">骑在pete身上的kao就像巨浪中翻腾的船只。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“1！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">嗷！！！他驭着鸿涌低吼着露出凛凛坚牙，一举咬住了pete的命门——脖子。揭开这漫漫长夜的幽蓝间奏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“好好好，行。”pete朝kao搓搓手，眼睛睁得圆圆的，“不背了9~”整个一副纯良无害的乖巧模样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯？！”Kao指着他眯起眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete撅起嘴啄了一口面前的指尖，连连摇头，“怎么了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">怎么了……kao默声学舌到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“洗澡的时候真的称过，瘦了…”pete先是竖起三根手指，跟着又加了一根，“四斤！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“喂，洗澡还过称？你怎么和待宰的猪一样。”说着，报复般地伸手将pete的鼻子向上一顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我得把我伤心欲绝人比黄花瘦的证据各种收集啊…”他扭脸对着kao嗷了一口，“不然怎么像现在这样戳穿你的伎俩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">听到这话，Kao两根顶着Pete鼻子的手指立马松开了，毕竟这可不像猪会说的。他无辜地眨巴眨巴眼顺势比了个Y，“pete你看外面好黑啊，再不出发会看不见路的。”说着就直起腰，请缨出战。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">谁知Pete风似的翻了个身，门一样将他锁在了床上，“嗷那就不出去了…”他理所当然地作出对策。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“不出去？”kao懵懂地皱眉，“那要怎么做…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你不是担心过期吗，不买就不会过期了。”搂着kao的pete满嘴野蛮的精明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“那说的是一箱啊！”kao抖动屁股激动地解释，“我们可以买盒装的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“盒不也是从箱子里面拿的吗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“鹅这么说是没错…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“没错不就行了！”pete趁热打铁似的抢断话茬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“不，就我还没有说完呢！”kao不禁加快语速，“别人的一箱是会提供给很多人，过期之前就能用掉的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你怎么知道，打听过吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao撇嘴，“我能判断。”他敲敲太阳穴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“噢…说了半天原来你是怀疑我的能力…”pete挑眉，缓慢而又势不可挡地压了上去，“看来我有必要让你长长见识。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“什，什么鬼…”kao迅速伸出手扣住pete的脖子不准他靠近，“你是什么脑袋啊pete，感性得无法无天！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我这叫浪漫~”说着，pete歪头含住kao的食指。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我看你是浪！”腻软的触感从指尖传来，kao情不自禁地勾起手指，却碰到了pete暗礁般的牙齿，一时间两人同时盯住对方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">……………………</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete炽目如沸，跳荡着攻城掠地的欲望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">……………………</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“…Pete~”kao抵着床缩起肩膀，他想说点什么，没来及出口就被堵住了，看来，pete的唇舌并不想再囿于字里行间，而想展示其更为机动锋利的一面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“唔…”pete大肆进攻着他业已臣服的关隘，喉间心上的磋磨令kao无计可施。“嗯~”他就像株含羞草稍一拨弄就束肩敛息，适时的羞赧是防御也是武器，和pete交往的几年间，对于这只吃软不吃硬的饕餮kao自认有一套控驾手段，可惜他远远低估了久旱逢甘霖这句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">当两条内裤依偎着跳下床崖的时候，他们的主人已经不再想那些有的没的，谈论过的话只记得外面很黑，而夜色正浓，自然就要干该干的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete纵身投进泡沫一样雪白绵软的kao里，极尽缠绵地嚅吮着他的眼颊唇齿，就像想要吹出泡泡似的潜心细细，然而他的手却很毛躁，总有牛嚼牡丹的嫌疑——焦虑不知不觉转变为焦躁。诚然，近月的思渴正不停地挑衅着往常的性爱习惯，如何兼顾是个亟待解决的课题，但pete现在抽不出时间，不管是他吞咽无休的口，还是匍匐在胸上玩弄蓓蕾的指尖，亦或是自黑雾中耸立的弹头，哪样都分食着他的理智。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao感觉从额头到锁骨凉丝丝的，夜风将pete津液的轨迹悉数告知，说起来这些他曾经知道，可当一只钳梏般的手粗野地掀起他的大腿时，kao咻得就给忘光了，焦点全部去往了下面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“鹅~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">他不禁翘起头想要瞄上一眼，胸脯那儿却跟着刺痛不已，“啊…”和kao的呻吟同时出现的是两排毫不留情的咬痕，“轻点pete…”他揉了揉乳头周围那圈像是捕兽夹一样的牙印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“是你突然挺胸…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“…我没忍住想看看…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“想看你告诉我，我抬高一点。”说着pete扶高kao的屁股自己也连忙挤了进来，两人的胯登时撞在一起，那毛茸茸刺挠的触感叫kao一路从腿窝酥到了头顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“喏，看吧…”pete摇了摇腰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“哦噫！”Kao抓起枕头就给砸了过去，相比红彤彤的他，pete与其说坦荡，不如说是厚脸皮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">也许是羞到深处豁然开悟，总之kao紧跟着丢过去的枕头扑了过去，风雨欲来风满楼，抱着pete就是一阵泄羞的狂啃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗷很有劲儿嘛…”他单手擒住kao，枕着胳膊一副从容不迫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我还可以更有劲儿。要不要试试啊top！”kao抻起胳膊，戳了戳鼓起来的二头肌，面露诱惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯嗯~”pete假装考虑了一番，跟着摇摇头，“可刚才我躺你两下就腿麻了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“刚才你压到了我的腿…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“到时候我会压你全身上下。”pete抢断话头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“怎么会，就比如我这样骑着你。”kao挠了挠太阳穴，“不然就横着也行竖着也行。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“那我想这样呢…”pete扣着kao的腰猛地坐了起来，将他的左腿顺势往肩膀上一扛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“诶//////”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao的耳朵蹭地红了，pete那根滑到他屁股底下热烫勃发的阴茎令他的心砰砰砰跳个不停。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你就只能想到横着竖着吗？”pete以两指头扣住他的脸颊‘凶相毕露’。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">"怎么样……"kao小小地推了他一把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“怎么样？pete大师有必要给你补补课了——你说的有劲儿喔！那我就不客气了。”话音刚落，pete大口一张吸咬住kao红润饱满的嘴唇，鲸吞蚕食之际，右手提捏着他弹软的屁股，肩膀向上一抖，腹股沟那里就控出了插入的距离。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“唔////”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao几乎半吊在pete肩膀上，当括约肌触及到那圆润坚硬的物体时，他再也无法从容，搂着pete的脖子kao哼唧着将脸埋进他柔软的头发里，“我可以……”Pete不断在他的腹股沟与阴茎上游移揉摸，然而这些许抚慰无论如何都没法抵消身体被洞开的逼仄。这是他们初次毫无阻隔地做爱，kao的第一感觉是嘴里采集出来的液体果然无法与润滑剂比拟，第二就是真实。“额~嗯…”在这样注意力高度集中在一处的时候，他似乎能感触到小p的每处纹路，这些脉络虽细碎，却很凌厉，此时它们正随着主舰一同摩拭着他深而柔嫩的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">似是而非的触感以腹股沟为起点向外发散，kao蜷起肩膀低头向pete索吻，以期步履慢下来，不过这个姿势慢下来不太实际，更别说无所束缚的pete正快乐到忘乎所以。此时他就像脱笼的云雀，意在直击长空。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“…嗯……呃…”将pete尽数吞吃的kao瑟瑟如秋叶，他控制不住想要逃离，却立即遭到了重锤追击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“………~…………蛤~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“呼~”喘息与吟哦不断在空中交汇缠绕。Petekao的发丝应景地跃动着，往下，乱作一团的肢体同样悦动着，阴茎与肠壁陌生的打磨感在无限的交融前化为柴薪，旨在为爆燃蓄势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">躁动跳跃的景色令画面变得抽象…</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">……被Pete不懈余力地操弄着的洁白的肉体，犹如狂风鼓动江水时的粼粼横波。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“~~~~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">这撩人的练影，在pete心头舞出阵阵郁盛的痒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“~~~~~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“Pe…te~~e~~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">kao兴奋地攥住自己的阴茎撸动着，“嗯哼~~~嗯！”前后双重把玩带来的美好体验令他无法自拔地发出或稚嫩或亢丽的呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“pee…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">他应声拨开kao额头上湿黏的乱发，插进发丛中揉了揉，相比他崩腾的胯，这放在平时粗鲁的手也够得上温柔了。沿着眉骨，pete又以手背摩挲着kao潮红的脸颊一路辗转直到喉结…</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“****”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">抵着他的耳畔，pete嘴唇翕动，不知说了什么，kao继而温顺地昂直脖颈任其流连。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">呼——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">一阵清新的夜风倒灌进来。Pete将停未停地纵身把kao反扣在下，深入浅出地放慢步履，他搂住肩膀上修长匀称的腿细致入微地吻行着……零星而笃实的快感蔓延开来，kao潮湿的呼吸沉重危急，就像叶片底下即将跌落的雨珠…“！！！！！”捏着阴茎的右手因此更加慌张迅捷了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“pete…”身上猛地搐动，kao呜咽着勾紧了pete的腰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">那张不仅在字里行间锋利的嘴唇最终停在了kao奶盖一样姿色的胸脯上，畅快的哺啜声从心脏那里传来，pete沉醉得仿佛真想从中吸出某种甜美的汁液。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">各处都洋溢着波折四溢的乐趣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao醉眼朦胧地抓拽着那埋首在胸口像是要将他生吞活剥般的猛禽，“这里…”他伸长脖子情难自制地向pete表达着亲吻的诉求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">只顾飨宴的饕餮这才应声挺立，像是忽然发现珍馐般按着kao的脖子欺了上去，“kao…kao…”一并接替了他不安的右手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">仿佛到达了港口，Kao叹息着将黏腻的手伸进pete的嘴里，扳住他的牙齿，用力一拉。立时，所有的…都更近更深了……他不住地抚摸着Pete宽大结实的背，全身心地随着抽捣起伏，然而那被塞得满满的地方却还想吞下更多…“&amp;……#*#￥%#”快一点，快一点，快一点这几个字在kao的嘴边翻来覆去，但震荡之下他只能发出些许破碎的吟叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">口腔里似有若无的腥涩合着kao像是即将凋散般的糜艳聚成一颗燃烧着火焰的陨石砸在pete腹地，他刹那间什么也看不见，只顾海啸山崩地炮击着kao的巢穴，恣意抽动的身姿蛮悍而原始。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">正所谓三千强弩射潮低…</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">吟哦逐渐在响亮而密集的啪打声中落了下风，在这一触即发的时刻，两人都不由自主地收紧小腹加倍迎奉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">~~~</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">连接两人的地方因为不断冲撞晃动，看不清楚，好像什么都没有，又好像根本就互为一体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">倒映在床上的影子不断扩大缩小。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">~~</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Kao的手指深深地掐住了Pete的臂膀，水汽将他的睫毛一一打湿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">~~</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">简直恨不得把kao这团云揉进身体里。pete箍住kao的后颈，狠命地向前重重顶了两下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">喝呃！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“~~~~~~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“哈~~~啊……pee…”电光火石之间，刚柔并济的热液在kao体内喷射开来，伴随着持续的抖搐每一处被阴茎亲吻过黏膜都被白袍加身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">”吃光…”pete叫嚣着，尽兴地向这片辛勤耕作的沃土播撒着滚烫的种子，“吃光它！kao~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">……这一刻，世界仿佛是真空的……</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“~~~！~~~！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">”~~嗯~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“~~~！”恍恍惚惚的kao咬着指头弓起脊背，时不时因颤抖哼唧一声，高潮的余韵将他涂成了迷人的粉色，“pete…”他幼细地嘀咕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯，嗯我在这里……”Pete迅速地拥住了他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“唔…”Kao紧紧捏着他的肩膀…凑过去…亲昵地在pete脸上啄来啄去，Pete也体贴地按摩着他酸软的腿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我爱你kao…”抵着他的鼻尖，pete含情脉脉地表白到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯~”kao忍住喜悦故意不以为然地努努嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“噢就这样？”pete也努嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">见kao还是那副淡淡的样子，pete吸住他的嘴唇一阵热吻后问到，“现在呢…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗯~”kao抿着嘴巴得意地摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete妥协似的点点头，“好啊，是你没有礼貌额，别怪我打你屁股了！”说着掳起kao一骨碌骑了上去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“哎！”kao扭头拉拽着坐在他背上的Pete，“又不是小孩子！快下来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我不是说过吗，小孩子才不玩这种。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…”kao鼓起脸扭来扭去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你不但没礼貌记性还不太好…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“…唏”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“之前说要给你复习体位的事估计也忘了吧~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“蛤？——喂！”突然被扛下床的kao惊呼到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“幸运是我，不然你的后半生可要怎么办~”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“干干干什么，快让我下去啊！”kao撇了一眼身后立马像个八爪鱼一样箍紧了pete，靠，他可什么都没穿！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“嗷不觉得这里视野开阔风景也很好吗？”pete指着窗外的几棵树。“你看，好多绿绿的叶子…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">kao羞得连脸都不敢抬，“在这里别人会看见的pete！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“啾啾啾别担心，我已经仔细观察了大半年，这个点连只蚂蚁都不会路过。”pete安慰地拍了拍他的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你！”kao不可思议地瞪着他，“你…”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“你你你你可得抱紧我噢，”pete得意扬扬，“你你你你从窗户这儿掉出去会不会惊动别人我就不知道了。”他回头看了一眼时钟，努力憋住笑恐吓到，“噢对了，时针指到11可能会有情况。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“什么情况？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“我也不知道。”pete努努嘴，托着kao屁股的手开始慢慢揉动，“总之我们最好快点开始下一趴！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“PETE PHUBODIN,I ~LOVE ~U！”kao突然挺直腰杆注视着pete深情而诚恳地说到，“AWAYS AND FOREVER.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">呼，又是一阵爽风拂过，倒映着月光的树叶闪闪烁烁，好像一瞬间结出了星光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7952031">
  <span class="ql-author-7952031">Pete歪着脑袋，缓缓挑起了眉毛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>